


Kid Skye, With the Avengers

by DaisySimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AC (Agent Coulson), Avengers Family, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson is Skye's Father, Protective Avengers, everyone loves skye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisySimmons/pseuds/DaisySimmons
Summary: I know there are lots of fanfics about this but I really love it and would like to add my own to the long list. Hope you enjoy!DISCLAIMER: The characters are NOT mine but Marvel's, the idea of the fic is not mine, I did come up with what's happening.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Avengers Team
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	1. Getting the Child

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! How are you? Staying safe? I know there are lots of fanfics about this but I really love it and am so glad you decided to read this. Thank you for comments and kudos! They're so nice to read. I hope you like this! This will be happening during Avengers, Skye will be 6, and Coulson is like her dad but she never calls him that. All told in 3rd POV. The first chapter is kinda short but it will get better and longer.

Natasha was on a mission. The others on the team were dead or facing a beast who looked like a man. They were there in that small Chinese village for the child, the 0-8-4. Peggy Carter herself wanted this mission completed correctly so Director Fury sent her. They would have sent Clint but he was incredibly busy and on a no contact, long-term mission. Natasha would have felt better if Clint was there watching her back. Waaahhhh! Natasha heard. It was the baby. She went over to it slowly and grabbed the toy she saw, a stuffed dog, and brought it over. The child stopped crying and cooed. When Nat came over the baby put her arms up and Nat picked her up, the baby pulled her hair. Nat chuckled and tickled the babies stomach. Then she remembered, this is a mission. Her teammates are dead. She needs to get back to the quinjet. She ran as quickly as she could and left, she knew everyone on the team was dead, she heard the beast's roar. The baby started crying again.

“No, no, no. Baby, hush.”

She didn’t. Natasha knew they had to leave so she went to the cockpit still holding the crying child. Once it got in the air the baby immediately went silent. She was staring at the sky, her eyes aglow with happiness.

“You like the sky don’t you Daisy?” Soon Daisy fell asleep. Natasha called her Daisy because there's a daisy on her onesie.

When they got back to base Fury and Peggy were waiting for them. “You got the package I see.”

“The baby. She’s a baby, not a package,” Natasha corrected him.

“Yes, yes, the baby.”

“I’ve decided that she’d be called Daisy.”

“And what made you think you can name her?”

Peggy Carter then interrupted with, “I think Daisy's a lovely name. How’d you come up with it?"

Peggy was sad to watch Daisy go. She seemed so innocent yet Peggy knew she was dangerous. She was an 0-8-4. At least there will be people who care for her and can watch over her. It’s going to be hard raising her at S.H.I.E.L.D. with all the agents and guns and dangers. Sadly Peggy wouldn’t be able to help. Just last week she was diagnosed with alzheimers, she couldn’t take care of a baby.

Just then Phil Coulson came over, snapping Peggy out of her thoughts, he gently picked up the sleeping baby and the stuffed dog, “I’ll go put her to bed.”

“Romanoff, debrief in ten,” Fury told Natasha.

Natasha went to get a shower, changed, and walked to Fury’s office. She wondered what would happen with the girl. She was just a baby. Would they give her to foster care but make sure she never stayed in one place for too long, or would they raise her? Where would they raise her, at base? Who exactly would be raising her? All these questions and more flew through her head as she walked to the office. When she got there the assistant wasn’t there but the door was open. She went in and closed the door which got Fury to look up from the papers on the desk.

“So,” he started, “do you like the child?”

Natasha was wondering why he was asking. “Yes…” she said a little hesitantly.

“Good because you, Clint, Coulson, Hill, and some others are going to be helping me raise her.”

To say Natasha was surprised was an understatement. He wanted her to help raise the child? She did not have experience, she didn’t even have kind, loving parents, or just parents. She was worried that she would scar the kid for life when she makes a parenting mistake.

“I trust you can do it, Romanoff. Now debrief. What happened out there?”


	2. Clint Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short interaction with Clint.

**Six Years Later**

“Hulllooooo,” Clint heard when he was looking out of the helicarriers window at the agents unloading the quinjet. He looked around for the source of the voice, “hullllllooooooo birdman.”

Daisy stifled a giggle against her hand. She loved to sneak around and scare people. Plus she was small enough not to get seen and fast enough to run away if needed but sadly she could not stay quiet.

Clint knew there were only two ways to get in the room he was in, the door or vent. He knew if anyone came through the door he would have heard so there had to be someone in the vents, and there was only one person who went in the vents, and called him birdman. He went over to the vent and opened it to reveal a pair of big brown eyes.

“Boo!” yelled the small girl in the vent, “did I scare you?”

“Yes, I was _terrified_. Now, let’s get you out of here before Hill comes, you know how she hates you crawling around in the vents,” Clint told her while pulling her out. Daisy giggled.

She ran to Control with Clint chasing her and apologising to agents she bumped into. When they got to Control Daisy squealed, “Uncle Nicky!” and ran over to the man dressed in all black. ‘Uncle Nicky’ picked her up and said, “what are you doing here? Don’t you have homework to do?”

“Maybeeee… School’s reaallyy boring though,” the six-year old whined. “Can I stay here and watch you work, maybe read your files again?"

“Nope. You know you’re not allowed to touch my work after the _fiasco_.”

The 'fiasco' was Daisy ‘highlighting’ every word in marker then scribbling all over it. It was a mess. “Pleeaaaassseeeee,” she begged, “I won’t even look at them this time. You won’t even know I’m there.” She was doing her puppy-dog eyes on her so he turned away before he answered.

“No. You are not allowed to, we’ve gone over this. Now, go do your homework.”

“You know she might just leave through the vents again,” Clint injected.

“Wait, you were in the vents? You know how I hate you there, they’re unsafe and unsanitary. No more going in the vents, for real this time,” Maria said. She was tired of having this talk, it’s like the kid never listened.

“Ugh, fine I’ll go.” On the way out she asked Clint, “you’re still going to teach me how to shoot a gun later, right?” before running away. That’s what he got for telling Auntie Mawia she was in the vents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Mawia because Daisy can't pronounce her 'r' well since she lost her first tooth.The chapters will start getting longer as she meets new avengers. I didn't add a Natasha chapter because she'll probably be in and out of the other ones. Please leave comments and kudos, they make my day!


End file.
